Rock Ptarmigan
Ice Sculptures are an Ice subspecies, created by user GrecianZephyrus. Lore If you listen quietly on the Snowsquall Tundra, at times you can hear the call of the Ptarmigan... A long time ago, the Windsinger created a species that loved to fly with the birds. Envious of this, the Icewarden created his own bird-like species, the Ptarmigan. However, the Ptarmigan seemed much more timid compared to that which the Windsinger had created. The Ptarmigan would not fly with the birds. They would rather nestle on the ground in their nests, protect their young, and keep their mate safe. Rarely did the Ptarmigan fly, as it preferred the dense land below its feet, and so the Windsinger just laughed. Still, despite the perceived flaws of the Ptarmigan, the Icewarden designated the land of the Tundra to be the home of the Ptarmigan, a land that was easy to protect. The Icewarden told this subspecies that it was the timid Ptarmigan’s job to protect those just as timid and learn to grow in confidence. The Rock Ptarmigan live in small families, often forming nests in dense brush at rocky, elevated areas of the Tundra. Their lairs are formatted more like nests than actual stone lairs. This is so that the males are able to keep watch of their nests and families. As for the females, when the males are off gathering or hunting small prey, they stand on guard of the nests. Every hour or so the females will switch to a different cardinal direction point just to ensure maximum safety. However, one must remember that when on their own, or away from the nest, Ptarmigans are timid creatures, and will not attack unless in imminent danger and without option. Instead they are more than likely to flee, and avoid confrontation. This also causes them to have a distinct distrust of other creatures, unless said other creature has proven that they are in fact no threat what-so-ever, and that they are able to be trusted. The Ptarmigans are fluffy creatures, with feathers that keep them warm due to their trekking over the frozen tundra, sometimes they adopt warm clothing that will help them in their journey. The best known articles of clothing that the Rock Ptarmigan wear is the Roaving Seafarer’s leg and arm cuffs, due to the fuzziness and warmth that it provides, but also due to the fact that the leg cuffs cover their feet, and act much like a form of snowshoe when they walk across the land rather than flying. Insulation for this species is key, and so any warm clothing is welcomed. Rock Ptarmigans feed on a variety of plants, and small insects that inhabit the Tundra. Males are often solitary, and will hunt on their own rather than in groups of two or three, despite safety in numbers. Females however, when without hatchlings, will hunt in groups of three or four for safety reasons, and tend to have a better survival rate than the males due to this. None the less they all tend to run away... Hatchlings often come in groups of three to five, though it has been known for females to have less. Generally one Ptarmigan hatchling will assert themselves as the best hatchling of the nest, and from learning from the parents, take up the job as well of protecting the nest (despite being precious small babies). If a mother is guarding the nest and standing due East, the hatchling will make sure the other two remain in the nest, and stand due West to keep an extra pair of eyes for the mother. If a predator or threat comes, the young hatchling will notify their guardian, and then return to the nest with the other two, serving only as a last line of defense against the threat if need comes. Mating is an important thing to the Ptarmigan, simply due to their timid nature, they know for survival of the species, they must mate. Therefore males put extremely flashy displays on, and often give the females trinkets and charms to hopefully attract them. Basically, the females get spoiled, and then just choose one, or whoever they think would be the best. However, once they choose one mate, they stay with that mate, as the Rock Ptarmigan are monogamous.